Raging Scotsman
Raging Scotsman is a 220-pound heavyweight. The whole thing is made out of aluminum, and it’s got quarter-inch, shock-mounted steel wedges on the front with a flame thrower, it fought in Series 1 and 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Robot History Series 1 Raging Scotsman's first battle was against Hypno-Disc, The Saint and Foxic. Foxic attempts to ram Raging Scotsman, only for Raging Scotsman to exploit the wedge of Foxic. As all four robots begin to fight one another, The Saint is hit once again by Hypno-Disc who takes off a wheel, leaving The Saint immobile. Foxic begins to attack Hypno-Disc all while being pursued by Raging Scotsman who assists while the onslaught against Hypno-Disc. Hypno-Disc gets away and presses the pit release, leaving the two rambots to fight among themselves. The three remaining robots circled one another, Foxic had gotten itself stuck on the floor flipper, causing the flipper to fire sending Foxic on top of Hypno-Disc allowing for the flywheel to tear the top armour plate off. During this, Foxic became heavily damaged by the other two opponents. Eventually all three robots found themselves around the pit area, with Foxic hardly moving and Raging Scotsman suffering damage from Hypno-Disc after it slammed against the back wheel. Raging Scotsman then turned attentions to Hypno-Disc and proceeded to pit them and Foxic soon after, with Foxic hitting the bottom of the pit before Hypno-Disc. Its first Head to head was against Weird mAlice. Raging Scotsman rammed Weird mAlice and shunted it into the arena side wall. Weird mAlice manages to get back to form, where it gets underneath Raging Scotsman and flips it out of the arena within 13 seconds of the match starting. Next it fought The Great Pumpkin. Raging Scotsman instantly manages to get underneath The Great Pumpkin and drives about with The Great Pumpkin on top of it. The Great Pumpkin falls off of Raging Scotsman and attempts to attack it with Raging Scotsman gaining the upper hand. The two flamethrower machines become locked together in a pushing match with The Great Pumpkin getting the upper hand by pushing Raging Scotsman on top of the floor flipper. Raging Scotsman reverse allowing for only The Great Pumpkin to be affected by the floor flipper's flip, this allowed for Raging Scotsman to release the pit for the now overturned Great Pumpkin. Raging Scotsman then slowly pushes The Great Pumpkin into the pit. Finally Raging Scotsman fought Hypno-Disc again. Raging Scotsman attempts to copy the ramming tactic that The Great Pumpkin used before, however upon the second hit of the flywheel of Hypno-Disc, one half of the front wedge was taken off. Soon a third hit cause the other half to come off, with no defense Raging Scotsman continued to ram Hypno-Disc. The ramming only caused more damage to Raging Scotsman as Hypno-Disc ripped off one of the front tires. Despite this, Raging Scotsman continued to attack but also continued to get heavily damaged. Hypno-Disc gets away and presses the pit release button, but Raging Scotsman pins it briefly before Hypno-Disc comes back another attack, this time knocking out Raging Scotsman. Series 2 Raging Scotsman returned and fought seeded Ripper as well as newcomers Titan and Typhoon 2. Ripper chucks Raging Scotsman high in the air. Typhoon spins its way into Ripper's flipper and the shockwave sends Typhoon 2 across the arena, bouncing about. Titan attempts to attack Ripper but is flipped against the side wall before eventually being chucked out. Typhoon 2 violently smashes Raging Scotsman about rolling it over and over. Raging Scotsman gets its revenge, however, by ramming Typhoon 2 onto its side while Ripper comes in and attempts to flip the two. Typhoon 2 is counted out while Raging Scotsman slams Ripper against the side wall. First it fought Ripper again. Ripper mistimed its flip and as a result, Raging Scotsman took advantage and rammed Ripper into the CPZ. Raging Scotsman slammed Ripper around the arena with Ripper struggling to fight back, only pressing the pit release button in a vain attempt to get away. Ripper is shunted into the CPZ again, however it manages to get off of Raging Scotsman's back and gets towards the side of Raging Scotsman and flips it upwards, it lands and spins on its back wheel before being chucked out of the arena. Next Raging Scotsman fought Barber-Ous. Barber-Ous smashes into Raging Scotsman causing some minor damage to the front wedges. Raging Scotsman turns and manages to ram Barber-Ous into the side wall. Barber-Ous gets away and rolls all over the top of the body of Raging Scotsman attempting to rip away any armour pieces or even the wheels at some points. Raging Scotsman fights back and bashes Barber-Ous about once again. During the course of the battle, Raging Scotsman loses its front wedges to Barber-Ous' attacks and inability to move away from the pressuring Raging Scotsman, eventually it slams Barber-Ous into the pit release. Raging Scotsman maneuvers Barber-Ous and swiftly pits them. Finally Raging Scotsman fought Ceros. Raging Scotsman quickly shunts Ceros and rams it against the side wall. Ceros flips Raging Scotsman over but it managed to put pressure on Ceros, pinning it against the side wall. Ceros fights back by pushing raging Scotsman towards the side wall while being burnt out by flamethrower. Ceros pushes Raging Scotsman into the pit release but the insides was severely burnt, it flips Raging Scotsman and proceeds to chuck it about the arena. Raging Scotsman manages to corner Ceros and continually burn it. But Ceros flips Raging Scotsman about some more, as Raging Scotsman tries to get away only to get flipped and ultimately, after steering towards the pit, Raging Scotsman is chuck into the pit once and for all. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 4 Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with Flamethrowers Category:Rambots Category:Robots with Wedges Category:Robots from California Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that outlasted all others in a melee Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots with Equal amounts of wins and losses